Teenage Mutants
by EmeraldNeko
Summary: The Resistance, a group of people with special powers fight for their right to exist freely against the repressive Republic who fights to exterminate all Mutants. Who will win? Sacrifice, friendships, families and romances are tested to their limits. Especially for Hamato Family who just found out that their youngest brother was still alive and a living experiment. Slash NO Incset


**Teenage Mutants**

**Summary: The Resistance, a group of people with special powers fight for their right to exist freely against the repressive Republic who fights to exterminate all Mutants. Who will win? Sacrifice, friendships, families and romances are tested to their limits. Especially for Hamato Family who just found out that their youngest brother was still alive and a living experiment. **

**Okay my first TMNT story so please be nice and no flames, few things first:**

**First:**** The turtles are not turtles in this story; they are humans with awesome hair colours and powers (like Telepathy and stuff)**

**Second:**** Donatello is my fave character so it will mostly be about him and how he deals with the stuff that's happened to him**

**Third:**** Leatherhead is NOT a over grown lizard; he's a man in my story **

**Fourth:**** There will be Slash pairings NO Incest though (can't be bothered to write that)**

**Fifth:**** Donny is totally GAY, Leo and Mikey are BI Raph is STRAIGHT (no flames you've been warned)**

**Sixth:**** I will be doing Lemons, Limes and normal sex scenes but they will be marked so you may skip if you wish (again no flames as you have been forewarned)**

**Seventh:**** Blood, gore, nudity (duh) torture and tissue warning scenes will be in this story (again warned = no flames)**

**Eight:**** Don't expect regular updates (depending how well the story is received depends on how often I update)**

**Finally:**** Expect spelling and grammar errors has I have no Beta (well I do but I haven't heard from Riku Lupo for a while)**

**So there's ya warnings any flames I will just ignore but please don't write any, constructive criticism I can take and actually welcome as it helps me be a better writer but outright flames I don't need or want so please don't bother wasting mine or your own time writing them.**

**Please enjoy my stories first chapter **

**R+R **

**Chapter 1 – Rescue a Brother?**

It was a War between Humans and Mutants. Split into two groups, The Republic that wanted all Mutant dead no matter the cost, they far outnumber The Resistance, Mutants fighting for their right to exist freely. On both sides there were casualties and neither side was winning. They were evenly matched consider the Republic outnumbered The Resistance which was very slowly but surely losing the war they fought. However there was one person that would turn the waves of war to favour The Reissuance. A 16 year old boy, kidnapped from his family at a tender age of 5, experimented on by The Republic now the Resistances only way of winning. His name:

Experiment X91D7H

Or

Donatello Hamato

Who was currently sitting in a small dark and damp cell with his arms chained to the wall above him, putting an uncomfortable strain on his shoulder, around his neck was a collar that prevented him from using his Powers to escape or heal himself. It was punishment for not carrying out the Shredder's orders to kill an innocent child; instead he helped set the child free, and got himself beaten viciously for it but at least the girl was safe. He looked as his tormenter came in with the nine-tailed whip and sighed slightly, his punishment would be carried out over the course of a few days, in the most painful ways possible, but he was adamant not show his pain, he would hide as he always, allow himself to think of the distant faces of people he was sure was his family despite them telling him they were dead that he had killed them all with his 'freakish powers' so as he was forced to stand he let his mind travel just as the whip came down on his already torn back.

TM

Splinter Hamato prided himself on control, of both the mind and body, but when a member of the Healer Unit Lily-Anna Dream had been taken a few days prior his cool exterior cracked slightly, the girl was young, 19 years, and was a fantastic healer, it reminded him of the time when his beloved wife and daughter were killed by the Republic but also of when his youngest son was captured by the same people that killed his girls. Now Lily-Anna was stood in front of him, bruised and scarred but alive and with shocking news

"Are you sure?" Leonardo, his oldest son has taken the death of his mother and sister hardest but when he was informed that his youngest brother had been taken as well, it very nearly broke him; he threw himself training vowing to rescue his youngest brother someday or bring his murders to justice which came first.

Lily-Anna nodded, she was young yes but reliable, she would never forget the face of the person that rescued her, and how he looked so much like the unique Hamato Brothers. "Yes, his hair was purple underneath the grime and dirt, his eyes dull but purple as well. He . . ." She hesitated and Raph narrowed his eyes

"Go on," Lily's scarred eyes flashed to him, he didn't seem angry just desperate

"He was ordered to kill me, but he said he wouldn't do it, that I was nothing but a child and I should be let go," A smile crossed her face as she remembered the stern face but the kind eyes that never left her face, "He whispered to me that he would get me out then he attacked the scientists," Michelangelo face was fixed on hers taking in every detail she gave about the brother he could barely remember

"He got me out of the cell and we left for the docks together, I . . . I've never seen someone with such control of their own body before," Splinter coughed slightly, and she blushed, "Sorry, anyway we got outside and he seemed so stunned, his eyes flickered over everything in sight, I asked what was wrong and he told me it had been about 11 years since he had last seen outside." Leo growled slightly but Splinter hand rested on his shoulder

"How do you know it was my son?"

Lily turned to him once more, "He told me he remembered bits and pieces of his life before he was taken to the lab, that he had 3 brothers and a sister all older, a mother and father, how he could recall faces with crazy hair colours and eyes that matched. He told me they called him Experiment X91D7H and that he had killed his family with his powers," everyone in the room was now paying attention even the other members of the Resistance she took a breath and said loudly, "He said his real name was Donatello Hamato, and that they liked to call him Donny or Don and that I should call him Don as well," She leaned into April O'Neil's side and the woman seemed shocked like everyone else

"We got to the street when . . . the Shredder appeared," Splinter clenched his walking stick tightly and all other members made some sort of angry reaction to that, "He didn't even glance at me," She shuttered as she remember his words, "He said that Don would be punished severally for disobeying him once again, Donny, he didn't even react, he just pushed me behind him and said for me run," She lowered her eyes ashamed

"I did without question, when I looked back he-he-he," Fresh tears streamed down her face and April rubbed her shoulders, "He hit Don, and Don didn't even defend himself, but when the Shredder came towards me, Don attacked him, and shouted for me to get my arse in gear, so I left, I don't know what happened afterwards," Splinter leaned forward and breathed harshly his son was getting hurt by the Shredder and he had no way to save him

"I can try to connect with him," Leo said suddenly and they all looked at him, "I couldn't before because I had no proof he was alive so looking for a bond out of hundreds is like looking for a needle in a haystack for a human." He paused and looked deep in thought, "Now I know he's alive and has some knowledge of us, I might be able to make the connection. You said he looked like us right?" Lily nodded

"A very feminine look-alike but yea," They all blinked at the feminine part but said nothing, "Then his Bond will be similar as well," Raph said and Leo nodded

"Yes, I shall trance now," Splinter looked like he wanted to argue but nodded is consent, "I shall amplify your powers my son, you will have the stronger connection to you brother than I but maybe it will help," Leo nodded and the two sat in front of each other and fell into their trances holding hands while everyone else watched looking like spare parts,

"Well gear up for a rescue," Raph shot at them and they all scrambled to do as asked while the two brothers watched and hoped for results.

TM

Donatello was deep inside his mind by now; he was aware of the damage being done to his body but paid no mind to the pain as they decided to electrocute him now, but something was different instead of the blurry faces and warm feeling there was another presence within his mind, it didn't feel threatening, so he reached out gently

'_Donny?'_ the voice was gentle yet held authority but it had Donny on edge

''_Who are you?''_ he was on guard, but it was difficult, the electrocuting had stopped but now they were injecting poison into his veins

'_Thank god, my name is Leonardo Hamato,'_ the name caught Don's attention, then a tall figure with electric blue eyes and kind sky blue eyes with a wiry build flash through his mind along the sense of safety and belonging, a name cropped up before him

'_Le-le? '_He felt the presence was stunned before a warm feeling filed his mind

'_Yea that's what you could call me when you were younger, Leo never quite made it,'_ Don felt a smile creep onto his face he was caught off guard by a blinding pain that actually made him cry out both mentally and physically, he felt Leo try to soothe him, sending calm waves of peace at him while he felt his physical body go through some new pain

'_Quickly where are you? We'll come get you'_

Donny barely had time to answer, '_Stanford Docks, underground, final level, hard to reach,'_ he was cut off suddenly and brought back to his body which was strapped to a metal table and completely naked showing all his horrible scars

"So you actually felt that," Stockman was smirking at him, the scientists was well aware that Don's pain tolerance was high unnaturally so making it difficult to get a reaction out of the boy

"Yes something new," The boy's voice was as emotionless as ever, even his eyes were dull, after all he couldn't let Stockman see that he had hope he would be rescued,

"Oh yes, it targets the nervous system of the brain making it seem like the whole body is being set on fire," Don didn't even blink, "Oh bet you can make me scream again," He challenged and Stockman took the challenge as he injected the new drag into Donny's system once more, it took all of Don hard earned self-control to not scream out as it nerves were targeted once more

TM

Leo was pushed out of the connection and fell backwards into Raph's waiting steady arms, "Its him, he's at Stanford Docks, underground on the final level, we need to go," He stood up and grabbed his twin Kanata's when Splinter stopped him

"Tell us what happened first Leonardo," The use of his full name meant he couldn't' get out of it so it he did so

"I made the connection, he vaguely remembers us, called me le-le," The other gave a brief smile, "He was hesitant at first to speak with me,"

"Wait does that mean he's a Telepath as well?" Leo glared at Mikey for interrupting but answered

"No, if you remember anyone can talk to the Telepath so long as they have a Bond," The younger grinned sheepishly and nodded, "He was in pain," It was said so softly that they all nearly missed it, "It wasn't intense more like he had it often and wasn't bothered anymore," Which in all their points of view was even worse, to live pain to the point that they could ignore it was bad

"Then suddenly something happened, even Don seemed shocked it as awful and I only felt ripples of the pain he felt, so we need to go, I promised him I'd save him and damn it all I will," Raph nodded and without further question they all left for the van, even Splinter came and he looked mighty pissed

TM

When Stockman finally threw Donny back into his cell he didn't bother to chain his arms the collar was even taken off, "Heal yourself," The man left after that and Donny's powers started to get to work on healing the nerve damage. Painfully he managed to pull himself to rights, he knew Leo was coming to get him, but he would never make it down to the final level which meant Donny had to go up, meet them as far up as he could manage. It was risky he was ill, injured and in pain, his powers would be focused on healing his nerves more than anything and he was never taught how to use his healing powers properly so they healed the most important thing first. That meant he would be relying on his physical strength and martial arts ability. Sighing he decided to risk it, but first he needed to make the connection again, he may not have been a telepath but everything left energy traces and he could trace that energy and give it a nudge and hopefully Leo would get the message to connect with him once more. Crossing his legs painfully he fell into a trace that merely looked like a healing state to the outside, he found the energy and tapped it lightly

TM

The van pulled over outside the docks but before Leo could say anything he felt a tap on his mental shields the presence familiar

"Leo?" Raph questioned, the two may fight often but they had each other's backs

"Its Don, he wants to speak with me, one moment," They all let him fall into the trace and his mind joined with Don's

'_You rang?'_ he joked and he felt amusement from Donny who mentally nodded, Leo could ripples of pain from the boy and winced

'_Don't worry about that for the moment, I'm healing the damage slowly but surely,'_ Leo was shocked, their whole family was all offensive powers never had there been healer

'_You're a healer?'_ Donny shook his head

'_I'll explain face to face yea?'_ the question was hesitant as if the boy wasn't sure Leo would come for him

'_Defiantly, we're at the docks already, so what did you need?'_

'_We?'_

Leo nodded mentally '_Yea father, Raph, Mikey and the Resistance are here with me'_ he felt Don's shook at that but also gratefulness

'_Wow so many, anyways, you won't make it to the final level so I'll meet you half way, the 4__th__ level, I don't think my body could go much further alone,'_ Leo nodded he wanted to argue to get the boy to stay where he was but Don this place better than any of them and if he said they wouldn't make it all the way then they probably wouldn't

'_Give me a nudge when you get past the entrance I'll leave my cell then'_ Leo nodded and broke the connection

"It was Don, he wanted to let me know he'll meet us on the 4th level because he doesn't think we can get any lower, and the 4th is as far as body will take him alone," Raph wanted to argue but bit it back, it wasn't Don's fault that he had no knowledge of what their powers were like

"Let's go my son's, let's bring you brother home," They split into teams,

Leo, Raph, Mikey, April and Splinter would go on the actual rescue with Lily who was the only person that had seen Donny (she also insisted she went with them) the other would guard the van and act as backup if they needed. So they set off

When they got to the front they were quick to take out the guards and April opened the door with her Technopath mind, by diving into the machine and searching for the combination. "Here comes the hard part," Leo whispered as he sent the required nudge to Don who responded with his own weak nudged

"Let get to work"

They descended the steps

TM

Donny felt Leo's nudged and sent his own back before standing up, the nerves weren't as painful now and was easily ignored. He walked to his cell door and listened, he could here nor sense anyone so pressed his hand to the lock and focused the little energy he could spare into the lock cause it to blow from the inside making the cell door slide open easily, "Easy part done, now comes the hard part," He pulled the door back in placed but couldn't re-lock however the guards wouldn't look inside they didn't like to look at him so he would be fine for a few minutes maybe an hour before Stockman came back to heap more torment on him, so with grace he took hold of some piping and pulled himself up the wall to balance on a thin pipe near the ceiling and walked along it soundlessly. He got to the seventh floor with ease, the guards didn't look up and he made sure to stay in the shadows as he was taught. Honestly it was a completely stupid idea to train a Mutant how to fight, of course they were expecting him to break and not retain the training but hey what they didn't know helped him it seemed. So with a slight smile he jumped to the next set of piping hope that he could do this to the 4th floor, of course his luck struck, and the piping collapsed under his slight weight, sending water everywhere and causing him to land in front of guard who was luckily to stunned to do anything before Don's hand connected to the man's neck and knocked him out easily. "Oh well, here we go," He breathed as the alarm sounded, they must have either discovered his empty cell or Leo and his friends were spotted, cursing his luck once more, Don opted for speed now over silence knocking out any guards that came in his path with general ease and avoid the need to use his powers.

TM

Leo cursed as Mikey was spotted causing the alarm to go off, they had only made Don's escape harder, and Leo and Raph made sure Mikey knew they weren't happy with him as they sent glares his way, "Sorry dudes," He said sheepishly as he kicked a guard in the face knocking him out, "If anything happens to Don, you will be," Raph growled as he blocked an attack that went for April she smiled gratefully at him before knocking out her own foe before they managed to get to the 2nd level,

"Nearly there Don," Leo breathed hoping that his brother wasn't having to hard of a time

TM

But of course he was, once the alarm had gone off all of the guards are ordered to stay near his cell but obviously he wasn't in it and was no having fighting off quite a few alone, injured and without the aid of his powers, because apparently the drug Stockman gave him liked to stay in his system and re-attack his nerves. So here he was on a level below where he was supposed to meet Leo and the others and stuck, with no way to contact Leo to tell him that he would be unable to meet them and that they should leave him behind. He ducked a sword only to be caught in the arm by an arrow and kicked in chest which broke 2 ribs, "Goddamn it all," He hissed as he managed to take out 3 of his attackers but they were replaced instantly

Considering he was supposed to be some freak with powers they didn't hesitate at all on the attack him front, some were clearly shocked that he was still fighting but hey they must be newbie's and didn't know how bloody stubborn he was. So with gritted teeth he caught another kick and threw the guy in another guy but had to duck once more then jump onto a crate of wooden boxes which exploded beneath his feet, "Fuck," He had hit his head and his ankle was broke so with the last of his energy he sent a final plea that he shouted both mentally and out loud

"LEAVE!"

TM

Leo paused slightly in his attack as a loud mental call vibrated in his skull and seemed to vibrate off the walls of the 4th level where they were waiting for Don  
"LEAVE!"

It was Don, and it was full of pain, fear and hopelessness

The plea that none of them were going to listen to as they quickly dealt with the guards and made it to the next level where he saw w figure being painfully restrained by the guards

The figure looked horrible

The purple locks were matted with blood and grime in a messy plait, his eyes were dull and full of pain and his clothes were mere rags that hung off a too thin frame

And it pissed them off

"Let go of my brother," Raph said calm and dangerously causing all the guards and Don to look up hope sprung into the purple eyes as they travelled over them all before he suddenly kicked out catching the guard holding him but also dislocating his shoulder and elbow which didn't seem to bother the kid as he just aimed a very good punch to the next guard

This surged the rest of them into action as they jumped forward to aid the boy. Half way through the fight Don ended up back to back with his brothers, the four of them guarding each other's back but the oldest three kept a close eye on Don who was doing fairly well for such a beat up guy. When the swamp of guards stopped they took a breather before really looking at Don

He was very short standing at only 5ft at the most, his frame was lithe and malnourished but had wiry muscled underneath the ivory skin that was marred horrible with scars and fresh injuries. Likewise Don was drinking in the sight of his saviours and brother's. He knew they were his brothers the resemblance the three had to the figures in his mind was uncanny, although they were older he knew it was them

"Donatello, my son," Splinter stepped forward and gathered the boy into a firm yet gentle hug, which stunned Don as he couldn't remember the last someone gave him an affectionate gesture like a wave never mind a hug. It was awkward he had no idea what to do with his own arms so he let them hang beside him loosely, "Father?" It was a question, he couldn't remember the face of his father but the man nodded and tightened his hug until Don gasped in pain slightly, "Its fine broken ribs nothing serious, let's go quickly before Stockman comes," They defiantly had their work cut out for them if Don thought broken ribs were fine but they'd cross that bridge latter right now getting him out and home was priority

"Too late,"

Stockman came out of the shadows and Raph had to hand it to Don, he just stood there with a defiant look on his face, no hint of fear at all for the man who experimented on him for a good 11 years

"Yea, for you," With that the purple haired boy lifted a create shocking them all once more threw it Stockman then pulled Leo away

"Quickly, please I just want to leave," They did leave, all of them noticed how Donny never let go of Leo's hand not even when they were above ground but he did pause and closed his eyes, a small smile flittered across his face as the breeze danced through the loose hair.

"Donny, come on, lets you home," Leo gently pulled his brother to the van which seemed to frighten Don as he hesitated when he saw the others

Raph stepped in then and placed strong hand on Don's shoulder making the boy turn to him, "Ra?" Raph nodded, Don never could get his name out either and called him Ra, they were close when they were younger and Raph was determined to get that closeness back no matter

"I'll protect ya, Donny, no matter what, we'll all protect ya," Don bite his lip but nodded and allowed Mikey to take his other hand and together the four brother got into the back of the van with Splinter and April before speeding off

To home

**Okay so I know they are Turtles but I wanted to do a story where their humans with cool powers, also I know Mikey is the youngest brother but I love Donatello he's my fave so I made him the youngest, please don't flame it's my first TMNT story **

**See you next chapter**

**R+R**


End file.
